


The Ki Ninjas

by SaitamaFanFiction



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Hinata - Freeform, Itachi - Freeform, Jiraiya - Freeform, Kisame - Freeform, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Naruto and dragon ball z crossover, Sakura - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, dragon ball - Freeform, goku - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, samehada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitamaFanFiction/pseuds/SaitamaFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review the chapter and let me know if the story is falling into any plot holes or cliches. Sorry that 3/4th of this chapter is from canon. However, the rest of the part is not. Constructive criticism is accepted. Enjoy!

Naruto was expecting his master behind the door of his rented room, not two rogue ninjas who had the intention of abducting him.

When he opened the door, he saw a man with jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, had centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin, and wore a black cloak with a high collar designed with red clouds. Under his cloak he wore a mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around his waist and dark blue pants. What caught Naruto's attention was the man's eyes, facial features and the **hitai-ate (Ninja Headband)** he was wearing on his forehead.

For a second, Naruto mistook the man as his best friend – Sasuke Uchiha – for the man in front of him had a strange resemblance to his friend. Just like Sasuke, he wore a **Konohagakure hitai-ate (Hidden Leaf Ninja Headband)** but with a horizontal slash on the metal plate, and had crimson red pupils with three tomoes. That was the **Dōjutsu** **(Eye Techniques)** of the Uchiha clan; the **Sharingan**.

But the man in front of him was definitely not Sasuke-teme. Naruto couldn't help but stare into the man's eyes as the latter stared back at him. If he wasn't Sasuke, then who was he?

Another man showed up next to sharingan user with a huge grin on his face. He was tall, had shark-like facial features complete with blue-greyish skin, blue hair styled in the form of a shark fin, wore identical clothing to his partner, and held a huge bandaged buster-like sword that rested on his shoulder.

The shark man chuckled. "Who would've ever thought the **Kyuubi (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)** would be inside a little boy like him?" causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock. The shark man was Kisame Hoshigaki, an S-rank missing nin from **Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist)**

 _"How does he know about the Kyuubi?!"_ Naruto thought. As far as he knew, only those in **Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village)** knew about his dark secret.

...

...

...

"Naruto-kun," the sharingan user said, "You're coming with us."

It didn't sound like Naruto had a choice. Dazed, he quietly obeyed the man and walked outside his room. The two men looked like as if they had some bad intentions. He doubted if he could deceive them both.

Kisame sighed, "Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he tried to escape. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two..." as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

Naruto's eyes dilated in horror. _"WHAT?! Why would they do that?! What do these guys want me for?!"_

"Should I do it?" Kisame asked, his partner maintaining his stoic façade.

...

...

...

Itachi said nothing.

"Then I shall!" Kisame decided, taking his partner's silence as a yes. He slowly walked towards the terrified blonde with a menacing grin. Just as he was about to raise his sword to strike, Itachi said, "It has been a while, Sasuke."

"Huh?" Kisame said, baffled.

Across the end of the corridor behind Itachi was a young boy with raven hair. He wore He was about the same age as Naruto and had his head hung down.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke said, his voice raspy. The young avenger slowly lifted his head up and revealed his Sharingan. You could easily see the animosity burning in his eyes, as he stared forward at Itachi, the man who was responsible for massacring the Uchiha clan, including his mother and father.

 _"Itachi Uchiha? An Uchiha like Sasuke?!"_ Naruto thought.

Kisame chuckled in amusement. "That boy has the Sharingan, and he even resembles you. Who is he, Itachi-san?"

"He's my little brother." Itachi said, without even bothering to turn around, as he maintained his stoic look.

"But I heard that you massacred the Uchiha clan. It's interesting to see another Uchiha alive..." said Kisame.

It finally clicked in. Itachi Uchiha was the man whom Sasuke wanted to kill. Naruto began to remember what Sasuke had told him a long time ago.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK** _

_**Konoha - with Team 7 and Kakashi Hatake** _

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."_

_**The Great Naruto Bridge - Land of Waves - Naruto and Sasuke vs Haku** _

_"That man...I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." Sasuke said weakly, grabbing the collar of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. "You...better not die!" his hand fell down onto the ground as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious._

_**FLASHBACK END** _

* * *

_"So this was the man Sasuke was talking about..."_ Naruto thought as he glanced at Itachi.

"Itachi..." Sasuke began, staring at Itachi with a murderous intent. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** as his Sharingan began to spin wildly.

Itachi turned around and stared back at his younger brother. Both had an intense stare done before Sasuke broke the silence, "Like you have said before, I've hated you...detested you...and just to kill you, I've survived!" He cupped his palm and created an orb of pure electricity that sounded like the chirping of a thousand birds. The electric orb began to slowly tear the skin of Sasuke's hand. All he had in mind was to kill his brother. He was completely consumed by Vengeance, and he didn't plan on letting his brother escape. He wanted to end it right there.

"Chidori?" Itachi mumbled, referring to the name of Sasuke's **Raiton (Lightning Release)** technique.

Sasuke suddenly slammed his chidori into the wall beside him, ripping a horizontal line while dashing towards his brother. "ROT IN HELL!" He yelled.

Within the blink of an eye, Sasuke was already right in front of Itachi as he thrust his Chidori towards his brother's chest. "IT ENDS HERE!"

Itachi didn't seem like he cared. He blocked the attack with ease by simply grabbing Sasuke's wrist before the Chidori could come in contact with his chest, as the wall beside him exploded from the impact of the technique. The young avenger gritted his teeth and exclaimed, "What!" The electric orb slowly began to disappear from Sasuke's palm as Naruto wondered how the fuck Itachi was able to block the attack.

"This is no good! I have to do something!" Naruto thought as he clasped his fingers, concentrating and drawing out the Kyuubi's demonic Chakra. Red Chakra began to form and curled around the blonde's feet. Said Chakra rose up and completely engulfed Naruto's body.

 _"I see... His Chakra is filling up the entire room. It's terrifying... So this is the Chakra of the Kyuubi!"_ Kisame thought.

"Damn you, Bastard!" Sasuke raised his free hand and balled it into a fist.

"Don't get in the way." Itachi calmly said, quickly snapping the Young Avenger's wrist as Sasuke screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!" as he fell down on one knee.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. He had to quickly make use of the Kyuubi's Chakra. Wasting no time, he bit his thumb and drew blood, made a series of hand seals before exclaiming, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!)"**

"Too late!" Kisame exclaimed as he drew his sword and sliced the red aura of Chakra, causing it to abruptly dissipate. Naruto could no longer feel the Kyuubi's Chakra. _"Why the hell can't I feel the Kyuubi's Chakra?!"_ The blonde tried to draw out Chakra by force but to no avail. _"Why the hell is this not working?!"_

Kisame chuckled as he pointed at his sword. "My Samehada shaves and devours Chakra... In other words, it eats it up!" causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock as the sword began to wiggle on its own almost as if it had a life of its own. Kisame paused for a moment before continuing, "Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be of any more trouble."

The Shark Man smirked. "Perhaps we should cut off his arms first so that he won't be able to use hand seal?" as he pointed his sword at the petrified Blonde. Out of desperation Naruto still tried to draw out Chakra only to amuse the Kisame.

"Futile!" Kisame said as he raised his sword up with an evil grin on his face. Sasuke wasn't able to help his friend due to his broken arm. Itachi quietly watched his partner go for the kill. Finally, Kisame slashed Naruto with his blade.

Or so he thought.

Only to get intercepted by a cloud of smoke which suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, causing Kisame to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

The cloud of dust disappeared and revealed an abnormally large toad with metal plates equipped on each arm as well as on its back who had blocked the attack.

"You two don't know me very well..." a voice said.

Out from the cloud of smoke behind Naruto appeared a man in his fifties with waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, along with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. He had red lines running from his eyes down the sides of his face till they hit the jaw line, as well as a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that showed out the sleeves and legs of his outfit and had a large scroll on his back. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a horned forehead protector. At the moment, he was carrying an unconscious woman on his shoulder. The man was none other than...

"Jiraiya the man...is better at winning a girl than at being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you go become great like me... women will go crazy over your own beauty!" Jiraiya said as he made a dramatic pose for added affect.

"Bullshit! That girl winked at you and you ran after her like there's no tomorrow. And you talk about not getting seduced and all that crap, Ero-sennin!" Naruto complained.

"Hey! For Kami's sake can you please stop calling me "Ero-sennin" in front of other people?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Doesn't fucking matter! Right now it's those guys we should be worried about, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled back, pointing over to Itachi and Kisame.

"Stop calling me Ero-sennin!" And their bickering kept going on for about a few more seconds, causing Itachi and Kisame to sweat drop. They didn't expect the Legendary Sannin to be this much of an idiot. There was a mismatch between his real world image and behaviour. Nevertheless, Itachi knew that the Sannin should still never be underestimated. After all, there's a reason why he got that title in the first place, and that was something Itachi couldn't take lightly.

As the bickering came to an end, Naruto noticed Jiraiya carrying a woman on his shoulders. It was the same woman who tried to seduce Jiraiya back when they were in the town. Because the woman suddenly appeared and winked at him, Jiraiya tossed his room keys over to Naruto, instructed him to mould his Chakra and ditched him just for the woman. Naruto was pretty pissed at that time and since he was left alone, he decided to go to his room and start training.

The blond ninja wondered why Jiraiya was carrying her. Did something happen to her? Kisame chuckled, "Hehe… So it's one of the Legendary Three Ninjas, The Great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful woman…We used that woman on your shoulders as a decoy, but we weren't expecting that such a simple method would be enough to stall you anyway."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys know Ero-sennin's _true_ identity?!

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Er… Not really. I wouldn't call that a real identity…"

Kisame continued, "In any case, it seems that you have already undone the Genjutsu binding the woman," as he gestured towards the woman Jiraiya was carrying.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Kisame. He wasn't happy with what Kisame had done with the woman. The toad sage slowly kept her on the floor, her back leaning towards the wall. "You used the Sharingan to cast a Genjutsu to control her only because you wanted to distract me. Not a very manly way of doing things, huh?"

" _Why did they distract Ero-sennin away from me? What are their plans?"_ Naruto thought.

"So you really ARE after Naruto…" Jiraiya said with a serious tone. The statement shocked Naruto and Sasuke. The latter tried to comprehend the aforementioned. He wondered why the hell Itachi and Kisame were after Naruto.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this… You were the source of information." Itachi concluded. He paused for a moment before revealing, "To abduct Naruto, those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organisation "Akatsuki"." The statement shocked Naruto even more than he was now.

The Large Toad that blocked Kisame's attack disappeared in a poof of smoke as Jiraiya declared, "I cannot hand over Naruto to you."

"We'll see about that…" Itachi said.

Jiraiya sighed. "Very well, I will get rid of you two here."

"Don't interfere!" a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice and saw Sasuke struggling back to his feet with his head down. "The one who's going to kill Itachi…" after managing to stand up Sasuke lifted his head and declared, "…IS ME!" He was still not ready to give up on vengeance.

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi said nonchalantly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and exclaimed, "SHUT UP!" as he dashed towards his brother in hopes of landing a punch. Itachi however countered it easily with a kick to the avenger's stomach, sending him flying towards the end of the corridor as Sasuke hit the wall hard and collapsed like a ton of bricks.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "You bastards!" he quickly ran towards Itachi in an attempt to save his friend.

"Naruto! I told you not to interfere!" Sasuke yelled, stopping Naruto in his tracks. The avenger forced himself up his feet and said, "Like I've said before, I've survived all this time just to kill Itachi! This is my fight!"

Itachi sighed. "Very well."

Jiraiya quickly tried to make an attempt to save Sasuke. However, Kisame intervened, "You heard the boy… It's only a battle between those two. Let's not interfere. But if you still insist then you'll have to go through me first!" as he blocked Jiraiya's path with his Samehada with a smirk on his face. Jiraiya contemplated for a moment before deciding to let Sasuke have his revenge.

"BRING IT ON!" Sasuke shouted and charged towards his brother once again. The avenger tried to land another punch, only to get punched in the gut by Itachi as he coughed up blood, followed by an elbow smash on his back and a knee smash to his face that sent him once again crashing towards the end of the corridor. Even with his current strength, Sasuke realized that he was not strong enough to beat Itachi yet. But he still couldn't give up. He wanted to achieve his vengeance and restore his clan, so he staggered back to his feet and leaned against the wall.

"Guh!" Sasuke coughed up blood as he was punched in the gut once again by Itachi. Even now, there was still such a huge gap between the two brothers. Sasuke wondered why there was still such a big difference.

Naruto growled at Itachi as he watched his friend get beat up. Jiraiya could only watch the fight since Sasuke demanded to fight on his own. Kisame grinned evilly and chuckled. "Hehe… No mercy at all!"

Itachi finally ended his combo of punches and kicks with a knee smash onto Sasuke's face as the latter collapsed on the ground. _"What the hell have I been doing all this time…? I should've focused more on getting stronger…"_ he thought. Itachi quietly watched his younger brother on the ground. After a moment he leaned down over to Sasuke, grabbed his neck, picked him up and slammed his back towards the wall.

Itachi leaned towards Sasuke's ear and whispered, "You are weak…because you lack hatred." He then moved back and stared into the avenger's onyx coloured eyes. Closing both eyes, he began to gather Chakra to his eyes by concentrating. Once he accumulated enough Chakra, he opened his eyes and revealed his **Mangekyō Sharingan**.

All of the sudden in place of Itachi and Sasuke a kamui portal appeared, shocking Naruto, Jiraiya and Kisame. "What the hell?" the latter said with a surprised look on his face.

As if it was a human magnet, the kamui portal suddenly began to suck Naruto, Jiraiya and Kisame.

" _What's going on? How did that portal form?"_ Jiraiya thought. He suddenly widened his eyes. "Was it because of Itachi's Sharingan? Or did someone else open up the portal?"

"Shit!" Kisame cursed, quickly accumulating Chakra to his feet to stick to the ground and prevent himself from getting sucked by the portal. Naruto was the first one to get sucked in the portal. "Naruto!" Jiraiya had no choice but to follow Naruto in the portal. After all, the Blond ninja was his Godson – something which the brat didn't know about. Despite using Chakra to stick to the ground, Kisame was still sucked in the portal due to its force as it disappeared in a swirl, leaving the corridor empty.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE GREAT ELEMENTAL CONTINENT – MOUNT PAOZU – FOREST CLEARING** _

The situation was too confusing for Naruto. One moment, two Akatsuki members tried to kidnap him and then the next, he found himself in a complete different location. The place was however quite vibrant with life. To his left was a beautiful forest with all sorts animals living there. Ahead of him was a very beautiful lake, and to his far right was a standalone mountain. Naruto had never seen anything this gorgeous before. He desired to jump from tree to tree in this forest, rather than the ones from Konoha.

The blond ninja turned left and widened his eyes in shock. What he saw ahead was Sasuke's unconscious body with Itachi standing next to him. Naruto had no time to ponder, given the current situation. "Damn you!" he growled. Before he could charge, he saw Jiraiya in another direction.

"Watch out behind you, Naruto!" Jiraiya cried.

Baffled, Naruto quickly turned around and saw Kisame sprinting towards him with an evil grin on his face. The shark man couldn't let Naruto escape given that they got into a mess and were transported to a complete new place due to some miscalculation in Itachi's Sharingan. So he decided to chop of Naruto's limbs off so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

After Kisame was right in front of Naruto, he raised his sword up high and struck at the petrified Jinchūriki. "You're won't be escaping any longer!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya sprinted as fast as he could towards his Godson. However, he was too far away to save him. "D-Damn it!"

This time, Naruto knew he was one for. He was moments away from gettings his arm chopped off as he gritted his teeth and growled. _"Damn it! I can't dodge in time!"_

Suddenly, in a blur, a man with spiky black hair suddenly appeared in front of the blond ninja and blocked the sword with his bare forearm! "What the fuck?!" Kisame said, shocked. The man then pushed his forearm forward and sent Kisame skidding backwards with great force! Kisame had no choice but to stop himself from skidding by using Chakra on his feet.

"Now what?" the shark man said, baffled.

The man who blocked Kisame's attack was young and looked like he was in his early twenties. He had pure black eyes and wore an orange gi over a dark blue undershirt. On the left side of Goku's chest was a Kanji that said "Turtle" as well as on the back. He also wore dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that were outfitted with yellow/beige laces, along with a small brown bag tied to his waist.

Naruto looked up towards the man who just saved him and asked, "W-Who are you?"

The man glanced behind his shoulders at Naruto, displayed a huge grin and introduced, "Hi! My name is Son Goku! You alright?"

Goku was a young man filled with joy. He was pretty nonchalant despite the current situation. Naruto answered, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Jiraiya's eyes were widened in shock, _"How did he manage to do that? Whoever he is, he seems to be our ally."_

Kisame chuckled. "No one has ever blocked my Samehada with their bear arms up until now! You're the first!" as Itachi appeared next to his partner using the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique).**

Goku looked back at Itachi with a serious look on his face and said, "I'd leave now if I were you. I don't know what you two are up to, but I do know that you're up to no good!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Goku as analysed him with his Sharingan. _"There's something strange about his Chakra… He has some kind of Chakra armour that's flowing uncontrollably in his body…"_

"I'm afraid we can't do that. After all, we were ordered to bring the Kyuubi kid to our Leader." Kisame replied.

Itachi warned, "Kisame, end this fight quickly. Given the current situation, we have to get Naruto-kun as soon as possible and escape from this place."

Kisame looked at his partner and sighed. "Yare-Yare, Itachi-san… Oh well, you do have a point," he then looked back at Goku. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to end things right now. I hope you'll enjoy your last moments till then."

Naruto and Jiraiya expected Goku to be at least a little bit scared, but he wasn't. Goku smiled with excitement and said, "Alright! Let's see what you got!" as he shifted into his battle stance with confidence.

"I'll assist you then…" Jiraiya intervened. But Goku shook his head and responded, "I'll take care of them myself. I'm also excited to see how strong they are!"

"Let me take him on first!" Kisame declared with that huge shark grin of his. "Let's see how strong you are!"

* * *

_**Goku vs Kisame and Itachi** _

Goku vs Kisame. Naruto had already moved out of the way as he was about to the watch the event unfold. Before Jiraiya could interrupt, Kisame quickly began to make a series of hand seals and shouted, **"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (Water Style: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu!)"**

"Huh?" Goku said as he raised an eyebrow.

From the lake that was nearby, a few water-shaped sharks shot up from the water and charged towards Goku at high speed. Goku was surprised when he saw the water sharks charge towards him. He wondered what kind of weird technique that was. As soon as the sharks were moments away from hitting Goku, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Yikes!" as he dodged the shark the first shark bomb barely. Once he dodged the first one, he easily evaded the rest of the attacks at an incredible speed! Each time he dodged the sharks, they would crash the ground. By the time Goku dodged the last shark bullet, Kisame was already in front of Goku with his Samehada. "Got you!"

Kisame attacked Goku with a series of sword slashes, but every time he did, Goku would just dodge the attacks with ease. However, little did Goku know, his Chakra was being shaved off even though Kisame's Samehada didn't even land a scratch. That was one of the specialities of the blade. It can shave Chakra even if it misses the opponent by inches.

Kisame then made an attempt to slice Goku in half. However, the latter managed to sidestep, jumped on the edge of the sword and landed a roundhouse kick onto the shark man's hips, sending him flying and crashing through a very thick three that was nearby.

" _Such speed! I couldn't track his movements even with my Sharingan!"_ Itachi thought.

And Jiraiya was literally thinking Goku used a teleportation technique, while Naruto watched the fight in awe. He was astonished after seeing Goku taking out Kisame with just one hit! "Alright! Kick both their asses, Goku! Dattebayo!"

"Y-You bastard…Now you've done it!" Kisame said weakly as he held his hip. He was in a sitting position leaning towards the broken Tree trunk. "I'll admit…your taijutsu is even far greater than a certain wild beast I'd fought earlier…" as he remembered the fight he had with Gai. Suddenly, Samehada began to wiggle like crazy. Kisame chuckled. "Apparently Samehada loves your Chakra! It's literally going crazy!"

Goku stared at Kisame for a moment in confusion before realizing something. It was almost as if the name "Chakra" was familiar to him. He began to contemplate for a moment as Kisame stared at him in amusement. Only for Goku to say, "Nope, never heard of that food before. What kind of food is that?"

Naruto and Jiraiya fell down on the ground with their limbs sticking up while Kisame and Itachi sweat dropped. "Have you been living under a rock or what?" Kisame asked.

"Uh…no." Goku responded.

" _This guy may be an ignorant idiot, but his taijutsu is definitely something I've never seen before."_ Kisame thought.

Suddenly, a giant fireball hurtled towards Goku's right side. The fireball came from Itachi's direction, who just used a fire jutsu. Goku dodged the fire jutsu by jumping into the air – only to sense Itachi behind him. Itachi quickly slashed Goku with his kunai. However, the latter managed to dodge the attack in mid-air and landed a chop onto Itachi's neck.

Instead of collapsing onto the ground, Itachi suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "H-Huh?" Goku said, confused.

It was just Itachi's kage bunshin.

The moment Goku landed on the ground next to a lake, Kisame immediately appeared behind him with a smirk on his face. Itachi's attack was only a distraction for Goku so that Kisame would be able to activate his **Suirō no Jutsu.** There was no way Goku could escape his **Suirō no Jutsu** and Kisame knew it very well.

Or so he thought.

Before Kisame could trap him in his water prison, Goku sharply turned around, smashed his elbow onto Kisame's stomach and sent him flying away to the distance with a face kick.

"Aaarrrg!" Kisame groaned as he crashed hard towards a huge boulder which soon broke into splinters of rocks.

Jiraiya couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Goku was able to easily take on two Akatsuki members on his own. Itachi and Kisame were S-ranked rogue ninjas and were known to be very powerful. Yet, this Son Goku was able to easily fight with them without breaking a sweat. So far Goku had only shown his taijutsu skills. His taijutsu skills was something he had never seen before. It could mean either two things: Either Goku is using a space-time teleportation ninjutsu or his taijutsu was just that good. Jiraiya thought it was the first part. But as he continued to watch the fight, he came to a conclusion that it was just taijutsu. Meanwhile Naruto was cheering on for Goku.

All of the sudden, a group of shuriken and kunais targeted Goku. The black haired man easily evaded it by a couple of backflips along with a series of acrobatics. Once Goku dodged all of them, he executed one last backflip and landed on his feet nimbly, only to see Itachi who was already right in front of him. Both, fighter and ninja, met eye to eye. Goku stared into Itachi's Sharingan quizzically and wondered was up with his eyes. But he had no time to think about that. Right now, his main focus was defeating the man in front of him.

All of the sudden, Goku's world changed. A red full moon was visible in the sky that cast a red light with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood-red appearance, while Goku's body changed to an inverted greyscale-like colour. The black haired man found this confusing and looked around his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the world of " **Tsukuyomi** "," a voice said.

Goku looked ahead of him and saw Itachi who also had the same body colour. "Tsuku-what? What did you do? How did we get here?"

Itachi paused briefly for a moment before continuing, "You're in a world where all of space, time, and matter are under my control."

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I have no idea what's that supposed to mean," as he rubbed his back head.

"To simply put it, you're trapped in my illusion technique." Itachi explained.

"Oh, so it's a technique that attacks you – not physically, but mentally." Goku thought, a grim expression evident on his face.

Itachi noticed the change of expression on Goku's face but still maintained stoic expression. "Now, for 72 hours, you'll be tortured mentally."

Goku smiled. "I have to admit, you and Kisame are pretty strong! And you even have all sorts of weird techniques, but they are all unique… especially your tsuku…tsuku…"

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi helped. He felt a bit exasperated. He couldn't help but help Goku say the word properly. Despite Goku's situation, he was still smiling. Maybe he knows how to repel the genjutsu?

Goku smirked with confidence, bent his knees a bit down and declared, "Alright, it's my turn now! Time to show my power as well."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Goku and thought, _"What is he planning to do?"_

Goku grunted for a second, followed by a yell. The more he yelled, the more he powered up. A blue aura began to form around him. The sky was soon turning back to blue, while the clouds were going back to normal as well. Itachi widened his eyes in shock. "He's…repelling my Tsukuyomi?"

* * *

_**BACK TO THE REAL WORLD** _

Itachi quickly shunshined away from Goku and appeared next to his partner.

"What just happened? Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

" _Don't tell me he…"_ Jiraiya thought with a serious expression.

Kisame struggle back to his feet and asked, "Itachi-san… Don't tell me he repelled your Tsukuyomi."

Itachi sighed. "I'm afraid he did."

Kisame scoffed. "Heh! Looks like we stand no chance against him."

"I agree. Given that we got transported to a complete different location, we cannot proceed with the mission. Plus, We're not strong enough to take on both: The legendary Sannin and Goku-san. We'll have to retreat for now…" Itachi chimed in.

"That's fine by me. But if you do return someday, I'll fight you both." Goku said with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright then… I'll be looking forward it." Itachi said.

"No, Goku! Don't let them escape!" Naruto cried.

 _"They're going to escape using **Shunshin no Jutsu!** "_ Jiraiya realized as he made a series of hand seals before slamming his hands onto the ground. **"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari! (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!)"** but for some reason, the jutsu did not work. "What?! Why didn't it work?"

The jutsu Jiraiya was about to use was a summoning jutsu in which the user summons a Toad's oesophagus. This technique was supposed to be used to prevent Itachi and Kisame from escaping. However, for some reason, the summoning jutsu didn't work. Jiraiya was sure he had used the right amount of Chakra to summon toad's oesophagus. Yet, it didn't work.

Jiraiya was too late as Itachi and Kisame managed to Shunshin away in order to escape.

The rogue ninjas were about to shunshin away when Itachi smiled at Goku. He was saying something. Goku listened, confused.

And so, the two Akatsuki members were gone – leaving only Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya.

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the update. Let me know if this chapter is badly written or rushed.

"They won't be returning anytime soon." Goku said as he stared at the distance ahead of him.

Jiraiya stared at Goku in shock and thought, _"Just who is this man and how powerful is he…?"_

After witnessing the epic fight, Naruto stared at Goku in awe before cheering, "That was AWESOME! Dattebayo!" as he jumped into the air with his fist raised. He walked over to Goku and asked with curiosity, "How did you beat those guys? What kind of jutsu did you use?"

Goku grinned and rubbed his back head. "I only use martial arts… But, man! Those guys were really strong! They were using all sorts of weird techniques I've never seen before… Especially that illusion technique."

"Wow! Now let's go after them and kick their asses some more for what they did to Sasuke!" At the mention of his friend, Naruto suddenly remembered about him and glanced around his surroundings in search of the Uchiha. His locked onto a crumpled body with blue clothing and raven hair. "Sasuke!"

The Jinchūriki rushed over to his friend and knelt down next to him. Sasuke was currently in an unconscious state. He must have been unconscious ever since that strange portal opened up. Which means he never got to witness the epic battle Goku had with Itachi and Kisame

Jiraiya arrived next to Naruto and said, "From the looks of his condition, he must have broken several ribcages. I'm afraid he won't be able to move until we find Tsunade…"

Naruto gritted his teeth and anger and looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya. "Then let's go after them and kick their asses!"

"No, Naruto. You go after them and you'll be killed." Jiraiya said, sternly.

Naruto scoffed. "Hmph! Fine! Then I'll just go with Goku-san! That way we'll be able to finish them once and for all!"

"Shut up, gaki! We have to first focus on figuring out where the hell we are."

As both ninjas began to argue, Goku said, "I can help you with Sasuke's injuries."

Both ninjas turned towards the young man as Jiraiya asked, "Son Goku, was it?"

Goku nodded and smiled. "Yep! That's my name! What's yours?"

Jiraiya studied Goku's face, but couldn't find any deception. The man looked like a forward and genuine person and not a potential threat. Jiraiya decided he was someone who can be trusted, considering he just saved them from the Akatsuki.

Jiraiya introduced, "The name's Jiraiya. And those two are my travel companions–" as he pointed over at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto walked over to Goku with his unconscious friend on his shoulders and introduced, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! And someday, I will become Hokage! Dattebayo!" he then pointed at Sasuke and said, "And this is Sasuke Uchiha. Will you be able to heal him?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha? Both sound like awesome names!" Goku admitted.

An irate Jiraiya punched Naruto's head and said, "Don't interrupt me, gaki! Your introduction makes you look like an idiot."

Naruto winced in pain and rubbed his head before retorting, "Oh really? How ironic… Your introduction to those Akatsuki guys were just plain garbage!"

Jiraiya knew what Naruto meant as he remembered what had happened earlier…

* * *

_"You two don't know me very well..." a voice said._

_Out from the cloud of smoke behind Naruto appeared a man in his fifties with waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, along with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. He had red lines running from his eyes down the sides of his face till they hit the jaw line, as well as a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that showed out the sleeves and legs of his outfit and had a large scroll on his back. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a horned forehead protector. At the moment, he was carrying an unconscious woman on his shoulder. The man was none other than..._

_"Jiraiya the man...is better at winning a girl than at being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you go become great like me... women will go crazy over your own beauty!" Jiraiya said as he made a dramatic pose for added affect._

_"Bullshit! That girl winked at you and you ran after her like there's no tomorrow. And you talk about not getting seduced and all that crap, Ero-sennin!" Naruto complained._

_"Hey! For Kami's sake can you please stop calling me "Ero-sennin" in front of other people?!" Jiraiya yelled._

_"Doesn't fucking matter! Right now it's those guys we should be worried about, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled back, pointing over to Itachi and Kisame._

_"Stop calling me Ero-sennin!"_

* * *

"Shuddup!" Jiraiya once again clobbered Naruto's head as their bickering continue once again.

Goku chuckled nervously. _"Oh, man… These guys are funny."_

The bickering came to an end as Jiraiya sighed. He turned his attention towards Goku and asked, "So I assume you're a medical ninja?"

Goku blinked a few times in confusion. "Uhh… No. I'm not a ninja if that's what you're talking about."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and thought, _"So apparently Goku doesn't know about the concept of Chakra… Well, might as well ask where the hell are we…"_

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "I'd first like to thank you for saving my student from Kisame… I owe you one."

Goku smiled. "My pleasure! I always like to fight strong guys even if it's once in a while!"

Jiraiya smiled back and asked, "Could you tell us where we are?"

Goku answered, "You're currently in Mount Paozu, where my home belongs."

"Wait…W-What?" Jiraiya stammered.

"I have no idea where that place is…" Naruto admitted.

"I was wondering what had happened to you guys. I was roaming around in the forest when I suddenly sensed five peoples' presence. How did you guys get here?" Goku asked.

"Well…about that…" Jiraiya began, but got interrupted when Goku said, "How about you explain everything while we walk towards my home?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Sounds reasonable. C'mon Naruto… Let's leave from this place."

* * *

_**AFTER TEN MINUTES OF WALKING AND EXPLAINING** _

As Naruto carried Sasuke on his back, Jiraiya and Goku were walking towards another forest clearing. "And that's how we got here…" Jiraiya finished.

Goku nodded his head, understanding the situation and recapped, "Oh, so Sasuke was fighting Itachi when a portal suddenly appeared and sucked all of you guys here, huh? And now you've come to a conclusion that you're in a whole new world?"

Jiraiya shook his head and corrected Goku, "I wouldn't say we're in a complete different world now. But we are definitely not in the The Great Elemental Continent."

The new name was unfamiliar to Naruto. He had never heard of any continent like that before. So he decided to ask, "What's the Great Ele-whatever continent", Ero-Sennin?"

Goku noticed that Naruto kept calling his master as "Ero-Sennin". He wondered if that was his nick or real name. The word reminded him of Master Roshi. Ero-Sennin seemed like a fitting nickname for the Turtle Hermit.

Jiraiya twitched his eyebrow in annoyance, but refrained himself from clobbering Naruto once again and asked, "Naruto, have you not been listening to the classes in the academy?"

Naruto brought his hands behind his back and answered nonchalantly, "I don't really care about the academy anyway. Why do you ask?"

Jiraiya face palmed. So apparently Naruto was Dead-last in the Academy. No wonder he failed two times in a row. But one thing was for sure, Naruto never gave up despite failing in the Academy twice.

"That's the problem. You see, The Great Elemental Continent is the place where the Ninja world resides on Earth. However, Legend says that there is a world beyond our continent that consists of strong opponents. The reason ninjas were never able to exit the Elemental Continent was because of some unique Chakra barrier that was setup by a Legend thousands of years ago. We still don't know why he setup the barrier in the first place." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto made an "Ohh" face and concluded, "So that means we are somehow in the forbidden lands, right?

Jiraiya sighed. "I guess you could call it that," he then turned his attention towards Goku and asked, "So I believe you are not familiar with the concept of Chakra?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed his back head. "No, not really. Is that a type of energy?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Exactly! Might as well explain what Chakra is to you," as he stopped in his tracks. The rest followed suit as well as the Sannin began to explain, "Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs for performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells, and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combine to form Chakra and use different types of techniques… like the ones Itachi and Kisame had used."

Goku had no idea what the hell Jiraiya was talking about. It was too much for his head. "I don't understand anything at all…" he stated.

"Yeah, me too! It hurts my head so much." Naruto admitted

Goku reminded Jiraiya of Naruto. Just like Naruto, he was also not able to understand any concept very well. He had a feeling Goku was a lot like Naruto.

"But there was one part I did understand. And that Ki is also use in Chakra." Goku said.

"What's a Ki?" Naruto asked, baffled.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and answered, "Like I said before, Chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is also known as Ki."

"About that, I use Ki whenever I'm in battle." Goku stated.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto said in awe. However, Jiraiya refuse to believe Goku.

"That's not possible…" Jiraiya began. He stared at Goku whom was now confused. The Sannin continued, "You cannot use special techniques without combining your physical energy with your Ki. Without combining both, you cannot perform any jutsu…and even worse…you'll die in the process," he finished.

Goku waved Jiraiya off. "Alright, I'll show you," as he brought his hands and cupped it in front of his chest. Soon he began to concentrate his Ki and drew it outside his body in the form of an energy ball. "What you're seeing is my Ki. Also known as spiritual energy or life force. Ki resides in every living being, even plants and animals. Anyone can tap into their Ki and use it to increase their strength, speed and power. All you need to know is how to use your Ki."

"That's AWESOME!" Naruto cheered as he stared at the Ki orb in awe. "That wasn't too complicated. Thank goodness you're not like Ero-sennin or Kakashi-sensei," he praised with a grin on his face.

Jiraiya twitched at that as Goku rubbed his back head and chuckled, "Hehe… I like to keep things simple so that other people can understand.

Looks like Naruto and Goku can be best friends.

Jiraiya stared at the Ki orb in shock and stammered, "W-Where did you learn that?"

"What else can you do with it?" Naruto asked.

"Now watch…" Goku glanced around his surroundings before finding a random boulder. "Perfect!" he shifted into his battle stance and spread forward his right arm. "Hyaa!" as he shot a Ki blast from the palm of his hand that directly hurled it towards the boulder, causing it to explode into splinters of stone pieces.

"That's just TOO GOOD!" Naruto cheered as he watched the explosion take place. Jiraiya simply stared at the now destroyed rock and concluded, "So Ki is not only used to increase one's strength, speed, and power, but also for destructive attacks, huh?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Exactly!"

"Goku-san, will you please train me so that I'll be strong enough to face the Akatsuki once again?" Naruto pleaded with his hands joined together. Jiraiya was about to stop him for his abrupt request when Goku said, "Sure! I anyway sense a great Ki residing within you."

"Cool! Then let's get to your house and heal Sasuke, Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned like a fox.

"Gaki, I thought I was the one training you…" Jiraiya reminded.

Naruto was too excited ever since Goku demonstrated his power and introduced the concept of Ki. Thanks to his simple explanation, the Jinchūriki understood the fact that Ki was far superior than Chakra. He imagined how it'd be like if he trained using Ki. With the training from Goku, he would be able to surpass Kakashi in no time. Hell, he might even surpass the Hokage! Naruto giggled with mischief at the thought of him becoming stronger.

The blonde turned his attention back to Goku and asked, "Alright! But, I wanted to ask you… How are you going to heal Sasuke? With some cool technique that requires Ki?"

Goku started to walk forward once again and answered with his back facing towards the ninjas. "If it was that easy, I wouldn't have taken Sasuke to my home to heal him. It's called a Senzu bean?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "What's a Senzu Bean?"

Goku glanced behind his shoulder and responded, "It's a bean in which, when eaten, restores the consumer's energy and physical strength to the fullest. The effects are usually almost instantaneous for the recipient, making these beans a great asset both in and out of battle."

Naruto an Jiraiya stared at Goku sceptically as the blonde asked, "Does such a bean exist?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah… They do exist. I'll show you when we reach home," he looked ahead of him and saw a small house. "Speaking of home, we've reached."

Ahead of them was a small but efficient house. It was surrounded by hills and forest, making the overall view beautiful. The world outside Element was truly beautiful. Although Naruto was used to living in his current congested apartment, he didn't mine living in a place like this.

"The view here is so beautiful!" Naruto commented.

"Thanks!" Goku smiled. "My wife's father built the house for us five years ago."

"That's mighty generous of him." Jiraiya admitted. At this point, Jiraiya was sure Goku was a good and down to earth person. But he still had to keep his guard up. Goku walked towards the entrance of his home and beckoned, "Come in."

Goku opened the door walked in as the ninjas followed suit. The first thing they saw while entering was a young woman doing some housework. She had long straight black hair and light skin colour, wore a blue Chinese dress with red pants, arm bands, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. She also wore her hair in a ponytail and was very beautiful. Jiraiya found her to be very beautiful.

"Welcome back, Goku," the young woman greeted. "What would you like to have for Lunch?"

Goku smiled and responded, "Everything you have. But right now, I have some guests here."

Chi-Chi turned her attention to the ninjas and then back at Goku. "Friends of yours?" she asked.

"Actually, these people really need help. It's an emergency." Goku pointed his finger at Sasuke whom was being carried by Naruto. "You see, Sasuke's unconscious right now and they really need help. Do you know where I've kept the senzu bean, dear?"

Chi-Chi nodded and answered, "Yes, honey. It's in the drawer in Gohan's room. That's where you left it last time."

Goku smiled and thanked Chi-Chi. He led the ninjas upstairs to a room which presumably belonged to Gohan. Goku opened the oor and walked right in. Naruto and Jiraiya did the same as well. The Jinchūriki saw a kid who looked 4-years-old studying on his study table. The boy wore an outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and a golden ball with four stars on hit attached to his hat. He wore a white tank top and green pants, along with black shoes.

"This is my son, Gohan," Goku introduced.

Gohan jerked his head towards his dad and beamed at him. "Daddy!" he got up from his place and ran towards his dad, hugging his leg. "I missed you!"

Goku laughed as Gohan noticed Naruto and Jiraiya and grabbed his father's leg tightly, whimpering. Goku patte his son's head and assured, "Don't worry, they're good people."

Gohan loosened his grip after his father assured him. Jiraiya asked, "How old are you, kid?"

Gohan paused for moment, counted his fingers and answered, "I'm four-years-old, sir."

Naruto chuckled. "Heh-heh… He's a pretty cute and smart kid, like me."

Jiraiya smiled and introduced, "The name's Jiraiya. Nice to you meet you, Gohan.

Naruto pointed at himself and grinned. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" his eyes however locked onto something brown and furry behind Gohan's back. "Is that a tail?"

Goku answered, "Yeah. I used to have one when I was a kid until it got cut off a long time ago," as he opened the drawer next to Gohan's study table and took out a small green bean. "Here it is! This is a senzu bean," as he showed it to Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto snorted. "Are you sure a mere bean can get Sasuke back to his feet in no time?"

Goku nodded and assured, "I guarantee it. Place him down, Naruto."

Naruto gently placed Sasuke on the floor. Goku knelt down and fed the senzu bean to the unconscious Uchiha, making him eat and swallow it as Gohan was curiously watching the scene unfold. At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds, Sasuke suddenly sat up and exclaimed, "I'LL KILL YOU, ITACHI!" However, he didn't see Itachi anywhere and scanned his surroundings. "Where's Itachi? Where am I? What the hell happened?" his eyes seethed with rage.

"W-What?! It worked?" Naruto stammered, shocked.

Jiraiya thought to himself, _"What?! It actually worked? The land beyond Element is truly amazing!"_

* * *

"WHAT?! GOKU DEFEATED ITACHI LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?!" Sasuke exclaimed after Jiraiya and Naruto explained the whole situation. He turned his attention to Goku and demanded, "Train me!"

Jiraiya sighed and mumbled, "I knew it'd come to this…"

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to follow, fav an review if you enjoyed and let me know if this chapter is badly written or rushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the new update. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It's been two months since the ninjas arrived at Mount Paozu. With no place to stay, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya were left with no choice but to live in Goku's house until they found a way back to the Ninja World. Since then, Naruto and Sasuke have been training in order to get stronger to face Itachi and Kisame once again. Jiraiya had plans to make both rivals strong enough to fend off the Akatsuki. About a week ago, Goku was finally able to figure out a way for the ninjas to get back to their home. He had an old friend whose name was Bulma. According to him, the young woman was a scientist who can help the ninjas get back to their home using one of her inventions. Today was the day Goku and the others would get to meet Bulma at Kame House. Right now, Naruto, and the others were packing their belongings with exception of Goku to set for their home land. After packing, they stood outside Goku's house as Naruto grinned and pumped his fist into the air and proclaimed, "Thanks to the intense training, I should be able to take on the Akatsuki with ease!"

Jiraiya folded his arms and sighed. "You're still too weak compared to Itachi and Kisame..."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and thought, _"Once I get back to Konoha, I will train myself in order to become stronger than Itachi... I've been wasting too much time and now I will not repeat the same mistake. Next time...definitely...I will kill Itachi!"_

Goku asked, "You guys ready to leave for my old master's home?" as he held Gohan in his arms

The ninjas nodded with determination, Goku smiled. "Alright!" he looked up at the sky, cupped his mouth and shouted, "Nimbus!"

Within a few seconds, a yellow cloud appeared from the sky and hovered next to Goku. Naruto stared at the strange cloud quizzically and asked, "What in the world is that?"

Goku turned towards Naruto, smiled and responded, "This is Nimbus. It was given by my master a long time ago."

"Can you ride it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Only if you have a pure heart."

Jiraiya smirked and took that as a challenge. "Very well then..." he jumped on the cloud but fell right through it. "HAHA!" Naruto laughed in mockery. "Of course you're not pure hearted! You're a perverted sennin after all!"

Jiraiya scoffed and said, "Why don't you get on it, then?"

Naruto grinned and accepted the challenge, only to meet the same fate as Jiraiya as he fell face first on the ground. "What? I'm not pure hearted?"

Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto pouted. The Jinchūriki turned his attention towards Sasuke and asked, "Why don't you try it?"

Sasuke dug his hands in his pockets and responded, "No, I don't want to."

Goku sighed and rubbed his back head. "Then all of you will have to grab onto me tightly."

Goku carried Naruto like a piggyback while Sasuke and Jiraiya held Goku's arms. With that, Goku hopped onto the cloud and it flew towards Kame house.

* * *

_**SOMEWHERE IN A FARM** _

A farmer was currently taking a breather from work. He exhaled and looked around his surroundings. "Phew!" said the fatigued farmer. "Just a little bit more now..."

Suddenly, something falling from the sky caught his attention. He looked at it and said to himself, "Huh?"

The object was on fire and heading straight towards the other end of his farm. As soon as it landed, it caused an explosion, making the nearby flamingos flee in fear. The farmer stared at the explosion in shock and stammered, "W-W-What the hell was that? I better go check it out!"

He got inside his old, blue, beat-up pickup truck and drove towards the crash site like a madman. Once he reached the place, he got down from his vehicle with a gun in his hands and saw a giant crater that was created from the explosion. As he walked near it, he saw a white metallic pod with a single red window on it in the middle of the crater. He stared at it in confusion and thought to himself, "That's no meteor... What in tarnation is that?"

Suddenly, the door of the pod opened, revealing a man with long black spikey hair. He had some kind of green device on his left eye, wore a brown and black covered armour, had a red band tied to his left thigh and arm, and had boots and armoured gloves. The man was Raditz, an Elite Saiyan Warrior. He began to levitate into the air until he reached the farmer's level, shocking the latter in the process.

Raditz landed on the edge of the crater and stared at the farmer. He did not look happy seeing the farmer. "So, the people of this planet are still alive, huh? That miserable Kakarrot!"

"W-Who are you?!" the farmer demanded while at the same time trembling in fear as he loaded his gun.

Raditz pressed a button on his device and it began to display some odd letters. After it made a beep, he smirked. "Your power level is a mere 5, huh? Piece of trash!" as slowly walked towards the farmer with an intimidating look on his face.

The farmer pointed his gun at Raditz while shaking with fear and threatened, "D-Don't come no closer! I-I'll kill you!"

Raditz scoffed and continued to smirk. "Try me!" as he took another step towards the farmer.

The farmer panicked and fired at Raditz. However, the Saiyan Warrior managed to easily catch the bullet by bringing his left hand in front of his face. As he caught it, he placed the bullet vertically on his index and thumb finger, showing the farmer that he had caught it. The farmer's eyes dilated in horror as he began to panic some more.

Raditz flicked the bullet towards the farmer at incredible speed, knocking the farmer against his truck and busting the engine of the truck in the process. The farmer seemed to be dead.

Raditz smirked. "Hmph! What a fragile person."

Suddenly, his device beeped. Raditz looked to his right and thought to himself, "My scouter is indicating something... There's somebody with a great power around. Range: 4880." he jumped into the air and flew towards right. "Is that you, Kakarrot?!"

* * *

_**IN THE SKY** _

As Raditz was flying, he noticed a city below him and scowled at the people living there. "That lousy Kakarrot!"

* * *

_**BARREN WASTELAND** _

On top of a plateau was a man with green skin. He wore a white turban and cape, dark purple Gi, and had pointy ears. That was Piccolo, the man who tried to take over the world five years ago. He was staring at the distance ahead of him while thinking about his goal of world domination. Suddenly, he sensed someone's presence and looked behind his shoulder in shock. "What kind of power is this? Could it be... Son Goku?!" as faced towards the presence. He stared up at the sky in anticipation and soon saw a figure approaching him. It wasn't Goku, but someone else. Piccolo stared as Raditz landed on the ground facing him.

Raditz narrowed his eyes at Piccolo. "You're not Kakarrot."

Piccolo displayed a serious look on his face and demanded, "Who are you? Do you have some sort of business with me?"

Raditz shrugged and responded nonchalantly, "I don't have any business with the likes of you."

"Then what have you come here for? Do you want to die?"

Raditz chuckled. "You sure are in high spirits," he pressed the button on his scouter and it began to analyse Piccolo's power level. Once the analysis was finished, it beeped. Raditz was amused. "Ho... Power level 322. So, there are folks like you around, huh? However, you are still no match for me."

This angered Piccolo as he growled, "Grrr... What did you say?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

Raditz smirked. "Not really... I don't really care anyway."

Piccolo gritted his teeth in anger and thought to himself, "W-What is the deal with this guy's power?"

Piccolo's right arm bulged and all of the sudden he shot a Ki blast from his palm towards Raditz. The blast hit Raditz head-on, creating an explosion and causing Piccolo to smirk. However, as soon as the smoke cleared, he wiped of his smirk when he saw Raditz standing in the same position, unharmed. "What?!"

Raditz rubbed his mouth and said, "That was a worthless technique... Although, it is good at kicking up dust."

Piccolo gaped at Raditz in horror. How the hell is Raditz not harmed?

The Saiyan Warrior chuckled and said, "Now it's my turn. Let me show you a sample of my techniques," as he lifted his right arm upwards. He was about to demonstrate his techniques when suddenly his scouter beeped, indicating something. "There's another great power here," he swiftly ascended into the air and glanced around his surroundings in mid-air, searching where the signal came from while Piccolo stared at Raditz, still shocked from what he had just witnessed.

"That way... Range: 12,909. It's large... the largest on this planet. This time for sure it's Kakarrot!" Raditz flew towards the signal at a high velocity, determined to find Kakarrot.

Piccolo fell on his knees while placing his hands on the groun and hyperventilated. "T-This is ridiculous. I-I was shaking so much... I-I couldn't move!" indeed, he was shaking a lot due to fear. Piccolo wondered who the hell this man was. If this man were to roam around, he'd get in his way of world conquest. Piccolo had to do something about it.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE IN THE SKY** _

"Have you lost sight of your pride as a Saiyan, the mightiest warriors in the universe... Kakarrot?!" Raditz wondered.

* * *

_**IN THE SKY – EN ROUTE KAME HOUSE** _

"When the hell are we gonna reach there?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"We're almost there..." Goku answered. He saw a small island in front of him and smiled brightly. "There! We've reached! It's that small island over there."

Over the horizon was a small island with a small house on it. As they got closer, Naruto notice the house was painted in pink with a red rood, and the words "KAME HOUSE" displayed on the front of the upper story. Next to the house was a coconut tree. Goku signalled Nimbus to land on the island. Once nimbus landed, Goku and the other hopped onto the ground with Gohan in his arms.

"Let's go and say hi." Goku smiled strode over to the door and said, "Yoo-hoo!"

The door opened, revealing a bald midget and a young woman with blue hair. The bald midget had identital clothing to Goku and had six dots on his forehead. The young woman wore a lab coat, a blue undershirt, and boots. She greeted, "Son-kun! Long time!"

An old man appeared next to Bulma. He was bald, with a thick white fu Manchu moustache and beard and wore his trademark sunglasses. He also wore beach clothes and had a walking stick in his hand.

The woman looked Naruto, Sasuke, and Gohan, and asked, "Who are these kids?"

The bald midget inquired, "Have you taken up a job of baby-sitting, Goku?"

Naruto twitched at this and corrected, "I'm no kid! I'm a ninja! Future Hokage!"

The bald man had no idea what the hell Naruto was talking about. He wondered what a Hokage was.

Goku pointed at the ninjas and introduced, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Jiraiya."

The woman smiled and said, "Oh! So you must be the ones who had lost their way home. My name's Bulma. The old man to my right is Roshi and the other guy to my left is Krillin."

Naruto stared at Krillin and thought, _"Boy, he's even shorter than me! And here I thought I was the shortest."_

Jiraiya smiled and shook hands with Bulma. "Good to see you. I assume you're the scientist Goku was talking about?"

Bulma nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's me. I've built an airplane for you to fly your way back home."

"We appreciate it a lot."

_"Once I get back to Konoha, I will resume my training..."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto chuckled and thought, _"Hehe... I'll be sure to surprise Sakura-chan and Kakashi sensei with my return."_

Krillin turned his attention back at Goku and asked, "And who's the boy in your arms?"

Goku glanced at Gohan before answering, "He's my son."

"WHAT! HE'S YOURS?!" Bulma, Krillin and Roshi exclaimed.

"What the heck are you guys so surprised about?" Naruto asked.

"What? You guys didn't know?" Jiraiya asked.

Bulma looked at Jiraiya and answered, "We haven't seen Goku for five years, so we never knew he had a son."

"I see..."

"Exactly!" Goku added as he placed Gohan on the ground. "Go on, say hi."

Gohan bowed politely and greeted, "Good afternoon."

"Yes, good afternoon," Goku's friends did the same as well.

"His name is Son Gohan!" Goku said proudly.

"Son Gohan? So you've named him after your late grandpa?" Roshi asked.

Goku chuckled and rubbed his back head. "Yup!"

Bulma walked over to Gohan, knelt down and asked, "How old are you, Gohan?"

Gohan contemplate for a moment before counting his fingers and answering, "I'm four-years-old."

Bulma smiled and admitted, "Wow. He's got some good manners, considering he's your son, Goku."

Goku responded, "Chi-Chi is quite fussy about that."

"Oh..." Bulma responded and turned her attention back to Gohan. "Say, Gohan, what do you want to become when you grow up?"

"A great scholar." Gohan answered innocently.

"S-Scholar?" Bulma noticed something brown and furry. She looked behind Gohan and saw a tail.

"Yeah, just like when I had one before." Goku said.

Bulma suddenly panicked and jumped up to her feet. "S-Say, does anything happen to your son that's strange in particular?"

"Strange?" Goku asked, perplexed.

Roshi leaned towards Goku and asked, "F-For example, does he undergo any changes at night when there is a full moon?"

Goku thought for a moment. "Nights when there is a full moon? Well, we all go to sleep early and all... Why do you ask?"

Roshi, Bulma and Krillin panicked as the turtle hermit said, "It's nothing! Nothing to worry about!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and wondered, _"What are they hiding...? Undergoing changes during the full moon?"_

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "These guys are a bunch of weirdoes, y'know?"

Sasuke scowled. "Shut up, Naruto."

Krillin quickly change the topic and asked, "S-Say, Goku, is your son strong like you?"

Goku frowned and folded his arms as he watched Gohan who was now playing with Roshi's turtle. "About that... I think he has quite a bit of power, but Chi-Chi gets mad when I try to train Gohan."

Krillin frowned. "Why? Isn't that a waste?"

"Ain't it though? She says the world is at peace and there's no need for training, and that he should focus more on his studies."

Roshi laughed. "So that tomboy of a girl turned out to be an educated minded mama, huh?"

Gohan returned back to his father's side as Bulma noticed something on his hat. It was an orange ball with four stars on it. "Isn't that a Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, it's the Four-Star-Ball. It's a keepsake from my grandpa. I searched for it and stuck it on Gohan's hat. I also found the Six-Star-Ball while I was at it. I've kept them at home."

Bulma smiled with nostalgia and said, "That brings back memories!"

"What are Dragon Balls?" Naruto asked.

Goku answered, "There are these mystical balls called the Dragon Balls. Collect all seven of them and you'll be able to get any wish granted!"

"So cool!" Naruto said exuberantly. He thought to himself with a grin, _"Hehe... I hope I find all the balls and become Hokage."_

_"It can grant any wish? If I were to get my hands on those balls, I'd wish for more power to defeat Itachi, or better yet, restore my clan!"_ Sasuke thought.

_"Any wish?"_ Jiraiya thought as he began to think of beautiful woman, nose bleeding in the process.

"Alright, not it's time for me to show you guys your airship," Bulma declared as she fished something out her pocket and threw it on the ground. It was a capsule. As soon as the capsule landed on the ground it created smoke. Once the smoke cleared, an airship was revealed. "This is our advanced technology. By using this small capsule, we can store large objects inside it."

Jiraiya smiled and thanked her. "We appreciate it."

Bulma smiled and thumped her chest. "No problem! Oh, and one more thing... The airship has an auto pilot system, so you won't get confused with the controls.

"Time to make our return to Konoha!" Naruto cheered.

"It was nice knowing you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya. We'll miss you!" Goku said.

"I'll be sure to visit sometime soon!" Naruto assured.

Suddenly, Goku sensed a very powerful presence going towards him at a very high velocity. He displayed a serious expression and glanced around his surroundings. "W-What is that?!"

"What's wrong, Goku?" Jiraiya asked as he too showed his serious expression.

Goku answered, "I sense a powerful presence coming towards us," as he shifted into his battle stance.

Bulma frowned and said, "I hope it's not Yamcha."

"Who's Yamcha?" Naruto asked, confused about the whole situation.

"My ex..." Burma replied, bluntly.

"Nothing to worry about then. I'll kick his ass if he's of any threat." Naruto replied.

"No...it isn't... It's someone else!" Goku said as he saw a person flying towards them in the air. "He's come!"

Raditz landed in front of Goku and his friends as he stared at Goku with a smirk on his face. Roshi sensed bloodlust coming from Raditz. Jiraiya thought, _"I have a bad feeling about this guy."_

" _Who the hell is this guy?"_ Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan.

Naruto pointed at Raditz and asked Bulma, "Is that your ex?"

Bulma only stared at Raditz in horror. The Saiyan Warrior stared at Goku and said, "So, we finally meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter in the review section. If you enjoyed, make sure to follow an fav. Thanks for reading =)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued…
> 
> A/N: What did you think about the chapter? Make sure to follow and fav if you enjoyed and review. Constructive criticism is accepted


End file.
